


Two for Two

by vix_spes



Series: Fan Flashworks Challenges [59]
Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: Miles goes in search of Chandler in the aftermath of their case with the Krays.





	

“Why am I doing this, Miles?”  
  
“Doing what, Sir?”  
  
Miles approached Chandler cautiously. He wasn’t sure what he had expected to find when he arrived at Chandler’s home – this case with the Krays had hit all of them on the team hard and, honestly, they were all still reeling – but half-drunk and melancholic certainly wasn’t it. Miles was starting to lose track of the number of times that he’d seen Chandler drinking recently and it was starting to concern him.  
  
“Being a policeman, a detective? I’m not cut out for this, Miles; I should never have bothered, should have done something else with my life. I’m a failure. A complete and utter failure.”  
  
“A failure? What rot! What’s got you thinking and saying all of this, boss?”  
  
“Two out of two,” Chandler muttered darkly.  
  
“Two out of two, what?”  
  
“Cases. Two out of two major cases that I’ve failed to bring in, failed to complete; the Ripper and now the Krays. There’s no wonder that it was Cazenove’s team won that award.”  
  
“Well for a start, Cazenove was a bent copper so don’t you start comparing yourself to him. Secondly, you not catching the Ripper saved my life so you’re not allowed to count that one.” Miles took a seat next to Chandler at the table and surreptitiously slid the bottle out of reach. It wasn’t bad enough that Chandler was drinking in the middle of the day, he was drinking that blended shit as well.  
  
“Look, you’re a bloody good detective, Joe; there’s no doubt about that. You’ve just had a bit of bad luck. Alright, a lot of bad luck. Don’t think about statistics, it never came to anything good for anyone. We’ll crack the next one, mark my words.” Miles hesitated and then gave Chandler a rough, slightly awkward, one-armed hug. “Now, you go shower and I’ll make a strong coffee and then you’re coming with me. The kids are back so Judy’s cooking up a storm and you don’t want to miss her chicken pie.”  
  
“Do I have a choice?”  
  
“No. Only a stupid man turns down my Judy’s cooking and you’re not stupid. Get a move on.”  
  
“Yes, Miles.” Chandler stood and made his way to the door, stumbling only once. “Miles? Thank you.”  
  
“Don’t mention it, Sir."

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/259166.html)


End file.
